Robin gets Whipped
by tobi419
Summary: This is a story of Whip a super villain who infiltrates the titans to destroy Robin's life
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like making something dramatic**

I was sitting in the dark one day in my cell when I was approached by a man with one eye claiming I could get us both revenge on that bastard Robin, he said all I had to do was pledge loyalty, and that was the start of the destruction of the boy wonder.

* * *

"Wow, it's not every day someone comes here looking for a job." Cyborg says to me.

"Well I'm your guys' biggest fan and I have super powers so it seems like it will work out." I say

"Well, um, Whip. Lets see what you got." Beast Boy says

At that I let my 10 foot long metal whips come out of my hands and started slicing training dummies in half.

"That was impressive, I think we may have the sixth titan." Robin states.

"I agree with Robin that was most amazing." Starfire says

"I have to admit he is good." Raven says

"So is it a deal?" I ask

"Yep welcome to the Teen Titans."

And with that I infiltrated them to start destroying Robin's life.

* * *

"One question. Why do you wear goggles?" Beast Boy asks

"Well I'm supposed to wear glasses but given my line of work this seems like a better idea." I say

"Cool." He says. "Hey do you wanna play X-box with me?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Beast Boy and I played video games for hours until he said he was getting hungry and we took a food break. He went directly into the kitchen while I go into the living room where Raven is sitting reading a book. I jump over the back of the couch landing right next to her.

"Hey Raven, what're you reading?"

"You just spent hours playing video games I don't think you'll like the stuff I read."

"You'd be surprised in the stuff I like."

"Well, I'm reading The DaVinci Code."

"What part are you at?"

"I'm just getting done I'm on the last page."

"Were you surprised to find out she was a descendant of Jesus."

"Wait you actually read this?"

"I said you would be surprised at the stuff I like. And that's including chicks with purple hair and a love for books."

"I-uh-you." she stutters, blushing as she floats away to her room.

Beast Boy walks in with a mouth full of tofu and his arms loaded with it too.

"I hope you like tofu."

"More than I like animals, Beasty." I said slapping him on the back and grabbing a piece of tofu.

And that's how I gained the trust of Raven and Beast Boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so Whip has long, blond hair, blue eyes, wears goggles and always carries a combat knife on his back, and wears a army type uniform**

The man with one eye backhands me so hard I fall out of my chair.

"I told you to destroy Robin not become friends with those fucking Titans!" He screams in outrage

"That's the beauty of it. I'm gonna destroy him from the inside out."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

And so I told him my plan. And he seemed to like it because he helped me up and sent me away. But the entire time he was laughing maniacally.

* * *

"Damn Whip why's your face all red?" Cyborg asks over breakfast

"Oh I tripped."

"But it's in the shape of a hand dude." Beast Boy states

"I landed on my hand."

"Weird." Cyborg said

"Yeah." I agreed flashing a fake smile.

Before the conversation could get any farther Robin walked in. When he came in Beast Boy and Cyborg left.

"Hey Robin what's up?" I asked "_As if I care."_ I thought.

"Oh, um, I need you to give me your real name so I can do a background check."

"Oh, I'm Tobi, Tobi Sionis."

"Wait like Roman Sionis."

"My father, who you took to jail you shit eating pig fucker."

"What the fuck I thought you were a nice guy."

At that I ran at him picking him up by the collar of his shirt holding him against the wall with my knife to his neck.

"Listen here anybody who puts my father in jail deserves to die, in fact that's what Slade wanted but I thought I should ruin your life before I kill you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"First I'm gonna get your friends to like me, then I'll fuck Starfire, then I'll turn them against you, then I'll kill the Titans, I'll over run Titan's Tower with villains, then after I let all the other villains take out there rage on you healing you after each beating I'll force Batman to slowly and painfully tear you limb from limb."

"But...but..."

"No, buts and they won't believe you if you tell them this because before I even ran at you I used an EMP to shut off all security cams that are in the kitchen, and I am a "nice guy" like you said so if you tell them about this they won't believe you and if they do I'll just kill 'em, just like that, and then I'll kill you." I say pointing the knife at him

"You are an evil bastard."

"Well I had a nice little conversation but I need to take a shower to clean myself of your filth, and remember you are gonna die no matter what. Mwahahahahahaha."

Then I threw him down put my knife in it's holster and left the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Cy, why are we still called the Teen Titans?" I ask

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, because, we're all at least 18."

"I think it's because it rolls off the tongue better than Adult Titan's."

"Good point."

"Cyborg don't trust Whip he's a fucking psycho!" Robin yelled coming in the room but when he saw me he instinctively flinched.

"What do you mean Robin, I thought you liked me." I said

"Shut the fuck up, believe me, he threatened the life of me and the rest of the Titans."

"I know I was just stalling I saw everything and informed the team." He said wrapping me up in wires and calling in the rest of them.

"Oh I see you fucking assholes, you thought I was stupid enough not to plant bugs all over the Tower, I heard about your pussy plan to gang up on me so I called some back up myself." I said triumphantly

"What did you call the H.I.V.E.?" Beast Boy said

"Better." I said

Just then the wall exploded and when the smoke cleared I was up in front of, Slade, Killer Croc, Sinestro, and Darkseid.

"No fucking way." Cyborg said stunned

"You have Five, I have Five it's only fair mother fucker."

**Epic battle scene in next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again**

"Remember fellas knock out not kill." I say

"Got it, so who do we go for?" Killer Croc asks

"That's obvious, Croc go for Beast Boy, Sinestro go for Cyborg, Slade go for Robin, and Darkseid go for Starfire. Ready? Go!" I said all of us dashing into battle.

Before the titans could register what was happening we were upon them. Beast Boy transformed into a crocodile to fight Croc, Robin and Slade were having a staff fight, Sinestro was blasting Cyborg with cannons he made with his ring, from Starfire and Darkseid all I saw were red and green rays of light. I just walked over to Raven. As she pulled up a large shield ready to defend I just shattered it in one crack with my whip.

"All types of metals infused into one, you won't be able to stop me."

"I'll fight you until I die."

"No you won't." I said quickly stabbing her in the neck with a syringe full of ketamine causing her to pass out. When that was over with I threw her to Bane to carry her away. Then going into a mad dash I started helping the others. I held Beast Boy in place so Killer Croc could whack him on the head hard enough to knock him out. I threw an EMP grenade near Cyborg and shut down his weapons for Sinestro to hit him with a big hammer. I knew Starfire wouldn't be easy so I threw a syringe to Darkseid. When I went to help Slade he had already knocked out Robin.

"Now," Slade said, "I don't need _you _anymore." He said pointing to me.

"Ditto." I said as I slit his throat with my combat knife.

* * *

**Three hours later**

I wore Slade's mask with another as a kind of spoil of war. I had drilled another eyehole on one side

"Sir, I don't know what you're planning to do from this point on but I think first you should let everybody know what has happened." Sinestro says.

"Okay, get me a camera and a direct line to every T.V., Computer, and phone in the country."

When they had me patched in I began my speech.

"Listen close, heroes, I have a special surprise. I have captured the Titans, and I have united all the villains, I will kill anyone who gets in my way, I have many ways of brainwashing your beloved Titans too, I know more than you think, I know the secret identities and hiding places of all heroes, so remember this, the uprising has begun, no one is safe, and just so you all know, no number of heroes could stop me because I personally hacked the Batcomputer and I know all your weaknesses, now goodbye." And then I whipped the camera destroying it.

"CROC!" I yelled.

"Yes, sir."

"Bring me Cyborg."

When Croc got back he threw Cyborg down. I walked over to him and plugged a USB into a port in the back of his neck. Immediately all the blue on him turned red.

"Let's kill some heroes." He said

"A simple computer virus can really fuck things up can't it." I said

"Now for Raven."

Raven was thrust into the room.

"Listen, we all know your prophecy so why not destroy the world with me."

"I will not destroy the world."

"It's either admit you will destroy the world and join me or die, so now tell me first why do you think the prophecy was wrong?"

"Because I am a hero."

"No you are not you are a demon and you are evil, so join me and you will be my partner we will both destroy this retched world, but remake it in our image."

Just as I was hoping, her look of determination faded to a look of sadness, then to pure evil.

"I'm in." She said

"Wonderful, now we need Beast Boy and Starfire."

**I'm good at suspense.**


End file.
